<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beware When Meeting Online Friends by Yumitheboring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650273">Beware When Meeting Online Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumitheboring/pseuds/Yumitheboring'>Yumitheboring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Tried, Nick Fury Needs a Break, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake is Red Robin, ooc probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumitheboring/pseuds/Yumitheboring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim receives an email from an online acquaintance, Nick. </p>
<p>He doesn't know much about the man, but Tim looked forward to visiting New York.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Nick Fury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beware When Meeting Online Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim had always wanted to visit New York, take a few pictures of its heroes for old times sake, do all of the touristy things the tour guide book Dick gave him recommends and enjoy a day off. Leave the crime fighting to the Avengers and the freelance vigilantes who resided in the city. </p>
<p>But when he received an email from one of his online acquaintances to organize a meetup just there, he was hesitant. </p>
<p>Tim has never met his, how he calls him nowadays in his mind, friend in person even though they have been exchanging intel and innovations for more than a year. And honestly, the boy preferred not knowing who the man behind the messages was. It was much more fun to imagine all sorts of crazy scenarios. What if „Nicholas“, as he called himself, had tentacles as feet and bit parts of them off when he got nervous? What if Nick didn’t have a body and Tim has been communicating to just brain that has been preserved and connected to a computer somehow? </p>
<p>The possibilities were endless and most amusing to invent. Now, he was expected to face the real deal and would most likely be disappointed by how unexciting reality was sometimes. Especially when you were friends with gods, nearly invisible clones and people faster than the speed of light, because then you began to have a whole new definition of unusual and your imagination became even abstracter and far too morbid. </p>
<p>But Janet has raised him better than to miss out on a chance to network and gain new allies. To take a chance and possibly offend someone in charge of a super secret organization wouldn’t have even been an option for her. So Tim decided on humoring this guy and meet him. </p>
<p>Thus, after making a couple of phone calls to cancel meetings or postponing the more important ones and one uneventful ride in his redbird, Tim arrived in a tiny coffee shop and ordered himself a coffee. </p>
<p>When he was done drinking the last sip of his third cup and on the verge of getting nauseous thanks to the overly sweet baked goods, Tim had come to a dead end with the case he chose to solve as entertainment during his little vacation. </p>
<p>Tim took it as some sort of sign to take a break from work and retreated in his room to regain some strength. A hotel suite was booked for him for a few nights, a pricy one at that. Meaning, this guy had some money on him. A mental note to add to the file labeled Nicholas in his head.</p>
<p>After a power nap and lazing on the couch, watching old TV shows, it was time to get ready. A full suit was too formal, since Tim was not planning on making this into a business meeting, much rather a social call of sorts. But the hoodie and sweatpants he was currently wearing were off the table as well, socially unacceptable for a first impression, much to Tim’s dismay. </p>
<p>Some nice, semi tight black pants and a simple a grey coat over a white dress shirt seemed more or less appropriate. Simple black shoes that didn’t stand out and messy hair finished the look. </p>
<p>Tim grabbed the badge he was told to print out by Nicholas, attached it to a string to slung over his neck. </p>
<p>He took the bus to get to the address given to him, enjoying people watching for the few minutes the ride took. It reminded him of spending quality bonding time with Cass, who he has been missing since she has moved back to Hong Kong. They always used to do this activity together. </p>
<p>The building that he walked to from the bus stop was bigger than he was anticipating. A lot of people were walking in and out. A lot of them were buff and Tim could tell they were armed due to his bat-training. They weren’t just regular security guards, too many for that to pass, hired muscle probably.</p>
<p>Tim walked up to the front desk, where he was met with a polite smile from a lady, „Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?“ She seemed unsure at the „sir“ part, obviously Tim didn’t appear to be an adult yet but who really knew these days.<br/>
„I was wondering how I could reach the greenhouse? This is my first time here, and judging by the size of this place, I might get lost very easily,“ Tim asked bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>The woman gave him a map, one like big shopping centers sometimes have, only that there are a lot of blank spaces, knowledge off limits to the public. She points on one of the pages on a green room. „This is where you want to go. You can use the elevator to to our left. Select the top floor, then walk all the way across to the end of the long hallway to the right. You can’t miss the entrance from then on,“ she looked up and smiled at him. </p>
<p>He smiled back gratefully, thanked her quickly and walked over into the advised elevator. Right before the doors could close though, a big hand stopped them, pulling them open again with ease. „Going up?“ The owner of the hand asked, pointing up with his unoccupied arm. A collective nod.</p>
<p>The man entered. He was tall and broad, took up a lot of the space, the rest of the travelers none too pleased. Blonde and smirking, like a frat boy who never moved on from his prime college days. Except, Tim knew that he wasn’t. No, this was just a kid from Brooklyn.</p>
<p>One by one, the office workers and „security guards“ got off on their floors. Soon, only him and the frat boy lookalike remained. </p>
<p>„So… Are you new here, an intern?“ The blonde spoke up, trying to fill in the awkward silence between them.</p>
<p>Tim looked down on himself, yes, he looked a lot like an intern, now that he thought about it. The makeshift badge around his neck, clothing that could be interpreted as trying to look like a business man but not having enough money for it. „Ah- yes, I just started working here today actually. It seem- nice… so far. Do you like it here, sir?“ He asked, fidgeting.</p>
<p>„Oh, it’s pretty okay. The people are nice, you’ll get along with your co-workers in no time,“ he grinned supportingly. </p>
<p>„That’s a relief. I sure hope you’re right,“ running with this white lie was easy enough, explaining to him that he was meeting the guy who most likely was the leader or something of this whole building, and along with that the people in it, maybe even Steve Rogers, would probably be a bit more complicated. </p>
<p>Wait a second. </p>
<p>Hold up. Tim had a new thought that struck him like lightning. </p>
<p>Captain America is a well-known Avenger.</p>
<p>Don’t the Avengers work with S.H.I.E.L.D? </p>
<p>If Captain America is in the elevator of a property where a man calling himself Nicholas wanted to meet up, that would mean-</p>
<p>There are armed men and women walking around everywhere-</p>
<p>This is S.H.I.E.L.D’s base.</p>
<p>And Nicholas Fury is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.  </p>
<p>How did Tim not notice earlier. </p>
<p>Of course his penpal was one of the most powerful directors in the world. He shook his head and tried to hide his shock as best as he could. Thankfully, Cap wasn’t well trained in reading others body language. But Bruce would still be disappointed in him.</p>
<p>At least he still had the a couple more floors to digest this newly learned information. It wouldn’t do him any good if he was still in shock during the conversation with Nicholas. And hey, as far as he knew, Tim had the upper hand, considering Nick didn’t know that Tim was part of the Batfam.</p>
<p>Yeah, he was going to be fine, Tim told himself. </p>
<p>There was a ding and the doors opened. Not on the floor Tim was getting off yet, and not a button Captain Rogers pressed either. Someone was getting on. </p>
<p>A woman with striking red hair was revealed. She seemed like the type to be helpless and fragile, however, Tim recognized the body type for what it truly was. How could he not, he was trained to look the exact same way by Lady Shiva. To take advantage of your small build and get your opponents to underestimate you, was one of the most valuable lesson she taught him in the two years he was with her in France. </p>
<p>And he was officially proven right on his conclusion of capabilities being high, when she looked up and showed her face. </p>
<p>The Russian woman, was none other than Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow. </p>
<p>She strutted between Tim and Steve, looked down on her watch to check the time, before glancing upwards towards where the former Robin was standing. Natasha increased the intensity of her gaze to full on glaring at Tim, in a who are you? manner. </p>
<p>Tim wasn’t going to lie to himself and admitted to himself that it unnerved him quite a bit. </p>
<p>Steve, sensing the tension that rose until it felt like you could cut it with a knife, decided to help the new-guy out a bit, „Nat, what’s that death stare about? Don’t intimidate the poor intern.“ He chuckled a little, trying to play off Natasha’s antics as a joke. </p>
<p>It did not work, and Natasha was sharpening her peering. „Interns usually don’t work higher than on the third floor,“ she was squinting at him. </p>
<p>„Oh, I was requested upstairs for some reason. Don’t ask me why, I’m really curious myself.“ Keep it vague to not get tangled up in your own lies, or say the half truth. In this case both of those tactics were needed for not being busted. </p>
<p>She mmhed, but didn’t take her eyes off of him. The sort of lie succeeded mostly, Tim did lie to Batman on a regular basis, therefore he had some practice in deception. </p>
<p>Then, out of nowhere her arm shot out, grabbing Tim and smashing him against the elevator walls. „Actually, I just remembered something,“ -A sassy hair flip- „The interns are all in a training meeting right now,“ she leaned in to his ear, „so either you’re lying, or you better have a really good reason for why you’re here.“</p>
<p>Oh no. Tim was caught.</p>
<p>Right before he could have come up with an explanation for him missing out on this meeting, the doors opened up for the last time, the destination of the top floor reached. </p>
<p>And who other than Nick Fury would be waiting for the elevator to arrive.</p>
<p>He looked, ha, furious. </p>
<p>„What is all this? We have a guest coming over today and I don’t want him leaving thinking that I can’t control this place,“ his voice gave off order and command. </p>
<p>„Mr. Fury, this boy does not seem to be who he says he is,“ supplies the former soldier.</p>
<p>Nicholas made a gesture for them to bring the teenager closer to him. </p>
<p>„And who are you really then, boy? If not an intern, what are you doing in my building?“ He sounded menacing. But Tim was used to facing death head on, so it didn’t exactly scare him. Too much. Only a little bit. </p>
<p>He straightened up, as far as it was possible with the firm grip of Natasha’s hands keeping his arms behind his back. „My name is Tim,“ a dramatic pause for effect (Jason was rubbing off on Tim, okay?), „It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Nicholas.“ He looked up straight into the eyes of Director Fury. </p>
<p>„I’d shake your hand, but my arms are a bit occupied at the moment.“ Tim smiled politely, but it was also a bit of a smug look at the same time. The one he uses when makes fun of the socialites at the Gotham galas. Without actually saying anything that can be interpreted as him making fun of them, of course. </p>
<p>The grasp on his arm was yet to loosen, but from the looks of the two avengers, they were beginning to understand that there was a chance that the guy they pinned was potentially Fury’s guest. </p>
<p>Nicholas on the other hand believed him immediately, as he knew his visitor’s name, „Romanoff, release our visitant, please.“ He rubbed the skin between his eyes on the bridge of his nose. </p>
<p>Natasha let him go instantly, looking only slightly embarrassed. She did nothing wrong after all, caution never hurt. </p>
<p>Tim dusted off his shirt, „No worries. I wasn’t hurt or offended in any way.“</p>
<p>Steve and Nick appeared to be tremendously relieved by not having aggravated the guest and Nicholas suggested, „Let’s go continue this talk in the greenhouse. Rogers, Romanoff, you are dismissed.“</p>
<p>The two strolled walked off, Steve and Natasha left wondering, why in the world the director of S.H.I.E.L.D was meeting up with a teenager.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it even though I'm not quite sure about it.<br/>Also, still horrible with dialogue, sorry about that. I'm working on it.<br/>(Is the pacing alright?)<br/>Hope you could still enjoyed it! Criticism and comments are appreciated, they keep me going.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>